Gdy coś się kończy
by dziabara
Summary: O trudnej sztuce wyrastania i dorastania.


***  
 _Zawsze myślał, że być dorosłym to znaczy - być samodzielnym. Być samodzielnym, a więc wolnym od wszystkich narzuconych na człowieka kajdan ludzkich zależności, by móc być ponad tym wszystkim, by zatrzymać zatrzymać cały pogmatwany wszechświat na jedną krótka chwilę i zniszczyć błędne koło niezrozumienia. Z czasem okazało się, że zwykłe dziecinne myślenie przerodziło się w młodzieńczą wiarę. Wiarę w życie, w dobro, w miłość i wolność, w wyższe wartości i zwykłych, szarych obywateli. Walka o samego siebie zmieniła się w walkę o ideały, plany o własnej przyszłości zostały zastąpione planami o przyszłość ludzi.  
Niepewny lot wróbla stał się dumnym lotem orła.  
Choć nieraz bolało jak cholera, choć czasem wątpił i plątał się w pajęczynie myśli, to walczył do upadłego, zagryzał usta i nie zwracając uwagi na własne krople krwi, które coraz częściej plamiły jego mundur, niezmordowanie parł przed siebie. Przecież tak było szlachetniej - walczyć o innych, a zapominać o samym sobie.  
Mimo naiwnej wiary we frazesy zwyciężył. Mokry od deszczu, pochylony i milczący, zerwał ostatnią więź z osobą, której zawdzięczał przecież najwięcej. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy sądził, że udowodnił swoją dorosłość, najzwyczajniej w świecie zachował się jak smarkacz. Okazało się, że jego "zawsze" potrafi trwać naprawdę krótko, a bycie bohaterem wcale nie równa się byciu sobą.  
A życie toczyło się dalej..._

\- Alfred! Hej, Alfred, gdzie się podziewasz? - Z oddali zabrzmiał jakiś oburzony głos, wyrywając młodego mężczyznę z rozmyślań. - Szukam cię i szukam, a ty chowasz się na cały dzień w jakichś krzakach. Alfred!  
\- Tutaj! - odkrzyknął wołany, składając dłonie w prowizoryczny megafon. - Na mostku!  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko jakby niewyraźne złorzeczenia i szybkie kroki. Aha. Biegnie. Że też mu się chce. No, ale z drugiej strony to przecież nie jego kondycja. Nader słaba kondycja, trzeba zaznaczyć. Znając życie, zaraz przyleci zasapany i jak zwykle zacznie litanię narzekań od...  
\- ...nie mogłeś kontemplować życia w nieco bliższym miejscu? - pochylony Arthur podniósł głowę i w przerwach między łapaniem oddechu z oburzeniem wpatrywał się w Alfreda.  
O, właśnie od czegoś takiego.  
\- Ale mnie jest dobrze akurat tu - odparł, odwracając głowę w bok. - Czego chcesz tym razem?  
Arthur zbladł bardziej niż wszystkie angielskie duchy razem wzięte.  
\- Zupełnie nic! - zaprzeczył gorąco, wysilając się na obojętny ton i oprał się o barierkę obok Ameryki. - Ja sobie tylko tak... przechodziłem. Przypadkiem. A skoro już tu jestem... przypadkiem... to pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pogadać.  
Bajeczka szyta nićmi grubymi jak kabel przedłużacza.  
\- Pomyślałem sobie kiedyś, żeby za każdy dzień, w którym mnie nie odwiedzisz, wysłać ci kartkę - rzekł Alfred z namysłem. - Problem w tym, że do tej pory nie wiem nawet, gdzie jest poczta.  
Arthur zaczerwienił się i wbił wzrok w buty, próbując ukryć coraz mocniejszy rumieniec. Pocieszny widok naburmuszonego niczym dziecko Anglię tak rozbawiło Amerykę, że roześmiał się na całe gardło. Prawda w oczy kole, czyż nie?

 _Często wybuchał śmiechem. Od tak, śmiał się nałogowo i pełną gębą, śmiał się ze świata, z innych, a przede wszystkim z samego siebie. W końcu nawet on nie był ideałem. Pesymistów było na świecie mnóstwo, dlatego postanowił im wszystkim robić na złość i uśmiechać się choćby dla samej przeciwwagi. Zresztą - sam smutek jeszcze nie był niczym złym, sam pamiętał chwile, gdy podczas sprzątania składziku błysnęła mu w oku jakaś zabłąkana łza. Jednak najgorszym grzechem było to całe użalanie się nad sobą. Bo najłatwiej załamać ręce, obwiniać o wszystko innych ludzi i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Bo najłatwiej być na "nie", chociaż "tak" ma tylko trzy litery. A on? Jak ten głupi gnał przed siebie, łapał wiatr w palce lub leżąc całą noc na ziemi, gapił się w gwiazdy.  
Jak zwykły dzieciak, gdy dzieciakiem być już przestał.  
Mówili - wielki, a głupi, chce podbijać świat, chodząc w podartych dżinsach i żując gumę balonową. Słysząc to tylko wzruszał ramionami i dalej puszczał statki w fontannie. Jeszcze się taki nie urodził, co by wszystkim dogodził - mówił, zanurzając palec w zimnej wodzie. A on jakoś nie zamierzał zostawać wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Poza tym to żadna sztuka być dorosłym, poważnym i sztywnym.  
Sztuką było dopiero być dorosłym, radosnym i szczęśliwym z tego, jakim się jest._

\- Dobrze już, dobrze - Alfred odchrząknął, maskując śmiech, głęboko odetchnął i już uspokojony, oparł się ręką o balustradę - Nie ma się o co obrażać, naprawdę...  
\- Ja się wcale nie obrażam - odburknął Arthur, zakładając ręce na piersi, jednak jego mina świadczyła o czymś zupełnie odwrotnym. - Ani trochę.  
\- No tak. Ty tylko... konstruktywnie wyrażasz swój sprzeciw wobec moich śmiertelnie poważnych wypowiedzi... - powiedział Ameryka, przedrzeźniając ton Anglii. - Arthur, proszę cię, wyluzuj. Na żartach się nie znasz? Zwłaszcza moich?  
Ale Arthur nie odpowiedział nic, jak zwykle zresztą w czasie podobnych do tej drobnych sprzeczek. Na przykład tej o amerykańskiej kawie. Albo o jednorożcach i innych fikuśnych stworkach. Albo...  
Albo nieważne.  
Dlatego Alfred również strategicznie zamilkł. Ten typ tak ma, stwierdził w duchu, wystarczy dać mu trochę ochłonąć, a po kilku minutach sam zagada. W końcu tyle lat mieszkania razem nawet jego nauczyło rozpoznawać, kiedy Arthur był zły, kiedy coś przed nim ukrywał, kiedy martwił się sąsiadami w Europie lub kiedy zwyczajnie był nieobecny myślami. Za każdym takim razem należało zamknąć buzię na kłódkę i poczekać, aż poukłada sobie wszystko w głowie, zacznie rozmowę i znów uśmiechnie się tym swoim niepewnym, angielskim uśmiechem. Zupełnie tak jak teraz.  
\- Alfred? - zaczął po cichu, ani o milimetr nie zmieniając pozy. - A... może moje odwiedziny sprawiają ci kłopot? Bo niby się śmiejesz, ale może właśnie próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, żebym sobie poszedł. Jeśli chcesz, to ja wcale nie muszę tu przychodzić, wystarczy, że mi powiesz...  
Kątem oka zerknął na Amerykę. Ten uśmiechnął się i kilka razy ostrzegawczo pokiwał palcem.  
\- Mam zrezygnować z twoich niekończących się odwiedzin o każdej porze dnia i nocy? Teraz to ty się ze mnie nabijasz - odparł z udawanym oburzeniem. - Na bank wpadłbym w jakąś nerwicę albo inną depresję, gdybym nie widział cię przez kilka dni. No chyba że chcesz, żebym dostał depresji, co?  
Anglia już drugi raz tego dnia zaczerwienił się, choć już nie tak intensywnie, i powoli pokręcił głową. Alfred uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i popatrzył na malujący się gdzieś w oddali horyzont.  
\- A tak poważnie, Arthur - dorzucił wesołym tonem - to ja po prostu lubię, kiedy mnie odwiedzasz. Wiem, to dziwne, ale po prostu lubię...

 _Czasami lubił być sam. Czasami - ani mniej, ani więcej, tylko dokładnie wtedy, kiedy chciał odpocząć od całego świata. Jednak on był mały, a świat duży. Więc...  
Może to świat odpoczywał od niego?  
Ludzie krążą po orbitach uczuć do innych ludzi, tworząc w ten sposób jeden wielki kłębek połączonych ze sobą punktów, okręgów, życzeń powolnej śmierci i strzał Amora. A pośród tego wszystkiego - on. Pępek świata i bohater ludzkości, który jednak jak zwykły człowiek pragnął porozmawiać z kimś sobie bliskim. Wysokie mniemanie zaburzone chęcią widzenia twarzy innej niż swoja. Paradoks i żart.  
Paradoks, a jednak prawda.  
Nieraz wypominano mu nieznajomość czegokolwiek poza ciasnym kółkiem amerykańskiej adoracji. Chciałby chronić świat, a nie wie nawet, gdzie są Wyspy Purpurowe. W takich momentach zawstydzony sięgał po mapę i próbował nadrobić zaległości, jednak po kilku minutach wodzenia palcem między Uralem a Alpami zasypiał, tuląc do piersi z lekka pomięty arkusz. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez tę nieświadomość może ranić wiele narodów. Wiedział, dlatego też próbował zwalczyć opór szarych komórek i zmienić samego siebie, lecz mimo to wada niezmiennie pozostawała wadą. Z drugiej strony niby każdy miał wady - raz łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania, raz trudniejsze, innym jeszcze razem niewybaczalne. Ale jego była zwyczajnie śmieszna, a o śmiesznych rzeczach się tak szybko nie zapomina.  
Chociaż żył na wielkim kontynencie otoczonym prawie ze wszystkich stron oceanami; chociaż obejmował pięćdziesiąt stanów, a każdy z nich był niejednokrotnie większy niż europejskie państwo, to jednak nikt nawet nie starał się zrozumieć, że darzenie innych odrobiną szacunku, mówienie im "dzień dobry" i dbanie o tę nic już nie znaczącą równość między ludźmi przecież też jest coś warte.  
Bo... było warte?_

Anglia uniósł brwi i uważnie przyjrzał się Ameryce.  
\- Robisz się sentymentalny, wiesz? - powiedział jakby z wahaniem. - Albo cię podmienili. Słowo daję, mówisz zupełnie jak nie ty...  
\- No jak to?! - zawołał nagle tamten z niekłamanym zdziwieniem. - Przecież ja to ja, ten sam co zawsze! Stuprocentowy! Oryginalny jak coca-cola! Z atestem jakości, gwarancją na dwa lata i... i w ogóle!  
Kiedy tylko Alfred kończył z pasją przemawiać i spojrzał na Arthura, ten szybko się odwrócił i ukrył swoją twarz w dłoniach. Nieco przestraszony Ameryka to nachylał się, to spoglądał od dołu, próbując dostrzec, czy płacze, jednak po pełnej napięcia chwili Anglia wybuchnął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. Co jakiś czas spoglądał na sąsiada, jednak widząc jego pytającą minę zaczynał śmiać się z nową mocą przez dobrych kilka minut.  
Zupełnie jakby od dwustu lat nawet się nie uśmiechał.  
\- Jak w ogóle mogłem pomyśleć, że cię podmienili. Oryginalny jak coca-cola... - wykrztusił wreszcie, ocierając oczy. - Ty chyba już zawsze będziesz myślał sercem, a nie głową. Chociaż może to lepiej, skoro zamiast mózgu masz małego hamburgera...  
Auć. Szpilka.  
\- Lepszy hamburger od zwęglonej ryby - odburknął Alfred, odwracając się do niego plecami. - Odezwał się ten, w którego żyłach płynie herbata z rumem...  
Śmiech Arthura urwał się momentalnie, zastąpiony zwyczajowym oburzeniem i mogącym zabić całe stado bazyliszków wzrokiem.  
\- A w twoich... kawa z automatu! - wykrzyczał. - Ja go chwalę, a on proszę! Głupek! Skończony głupek! Właśnie przez takich jak ty rozmnaża się głupota!  
\- Za to u ciebie nie ma się co rozmnażać, bo wszystko wytruwasz swoimi wypiekami! - skontrował Alfred.  
Okrzyki i wyzwiska zaczęły furkotać w powietrzu szybciej niż szpady. Anglia żywo gestykulował, na co Ameryka odpowiadał pokazywaniem języka i przedrzeźnianiem jego tonu. Pewnie mogli by tak w nieskończoność, gdyby po tradycyjnym wodospadzie różnorodnych wyrażeń najzwyczajniej nie zabrakło im argumentów. Nagle, po pełnej napięcia i jąkań chwili, umilkli i odwrócili się do siebie plecami. Minęła minuta. Minęły dwie minuty. Cisza i cisza. W końcu Alfred kilka razy głęboko nabrał powietrza, rozprostował zmarszczone brwi i po krótkim wahaniu uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
...ale Arthur musi mieć teraz śmieszną minę...

 _Rzadko obrażał się na kogokolwiek, a nawet jeśli, to zwyczajnie nie potrafił nie odzywać się dłużej niż... parę godzin. I to w przypadku skrajnego oburzenia. Kłócił się często i gęsto, o bzdury i o rzeczy wagi honorowej, ale wcale nie brał na poważnie wszystkich wykrzykiwanych i wyburczanych oskarżeń. No bo kim byłby, gdyby brał życie na poważnie, jeśli nie jakimś zapyziałym narwaniec albo innym równie krzykliwym stworzeniem, obarczonym milionem wymyślonych problemów? Nie, taki styl życia nie był dla niego. Lepiej zostawmy cesarzowi co cesarskie, a Anglikowi co denerwujące.  
Jednak co innego mieć dystans do siebie, a co innego mówić o jedno słowo za dużo.  
Gadał, co mu ślina na język przyniosła. Nie zawsze mądrze, nie zawsze na temat, ale zawsze szczerze i tak jak to czuł swoim nieco zbyt optymistycznym sercem. Większość ludzi po bliższym zapoznaniu się z łatwością akceptowała jego charakter, a niekiedy już doskonale wyczuleni na charakterystyczną ironię i żart nawet cenili jego prawdomówność. Jednak musiała istnieć druga strona medalu. Najczęściej był nią akurat ten konkretny nerwus.  
Zły przymiotnik, niewłaściwy ton i ranił mocniej niż fizyczny ból. Chociaż szybko gryzł się w język, przepraszał i obracał wszystko w żart, zwalając winę na swoją głupotę, to i tak skutecznie dziurawił przyjaźń cienką szpilką swojego gadulstwa. Ale przyjaźń, choćby najsilniejsza, nie zawsze potrafiła zagoić wszystkich uszczypliwych słów.  
I choć nie było cudownie, to plaster milczenia odwlekał powikłania, a spokojniejsze czasy jeszcze dawały szansę na wyzdrowienie._

Ameryka odczekał jeszcze kilka minut, błądząc myślami wśród niezbadanych obszarów pamięci, i zdecydował, że chyba już najwyższy czas przerwać tą całą ciszę radiową.  
\- Idę do domu - poinformował głośno Alfred i okręcając się na pięcie, zaczął iść w odpowiednim kierunku. - Jeśli tylko chcesz, to możesz wpaść do mnie na kolację. Ty w przeciwieństwie do twojej dumy przecież możesz być głodny.  
Anglia prychnął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ameryka z doświadczenia jednak wiedział, że jeśli postawi go w takiej sytuacji, samego, nie mówiąc już o moście, to chcąc nie chcąc przemoże swój ośli upór i tłumacząc się obszerniej niż przed sądem pójdzie za nim. Na oko oszacował, że wytrzyma jeszcze trzy... może dwie...  
\- Znowu mnie zostawił, burak jeden - mruknął Arthur i jakby od niechcenia zaczął podążać za Alfredem. - Gospodarz od siedmiu boleści. Nawet nie poczeka, bo niby po co.  
...sekundy.  
Ameryka zaśmiał się cicho i nieco przyspieszył kroku, chcąc zmusić Anglię do kolejnego sprintu. Niech nie myśli, że się da tak łatwo dogonić. Zresztą - dziś już raz biegł, drugi raz nie tylko nie powinien mu zaszkodzić, ale wręcz go zahartuje. Tylko ile się potem nasłucha... no czasami aż żyć się odechciewa.  
\- Alfred! Zaczekaj na mnie z łaski swojej! - zawołał Arthur i wyraźnie zaczął stawiać większe kroki. - Obiecuję, że jak na mnie nie poczekasz, to przez miesiąc się do ciebie nie odezwę. I na Halloween też nie przyjadę!  
Może jednak warto było zaryzykować...?  
\- Aha! Bo uwierzę! Zawsze przyjeżdżasz! - odkrzyknął Alfred i zanosząc się iście dziecinnym śmiechem, zaczął uciekać. - No dalej! Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz!  
Anglia błyskawicznie podjął rzuconą rękawicę i zacisnął zęby, również przyspieszył. Jeśli dorwie tego dowcipnisia zanim wycharczy sobie płuca, to przysięga na wszystkie herbaciane zestawy, że bez skrupułów skopie mu tyłek. I nie da się więcej zbyć wyjaśnieniami, że okularników się nie bije!  
\- Alfreeed! - wrzasnął, wymachując pięściami.  
Śmiech Ameryki i groźby Anglii słychać było jeszcze długo w całej okolicy.

 _Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Nigdy nie przestawaj być sobą. Mimo plusów i minusów, bo przecież znak równości jest ważniejszy. Mimo opinii i dyskusji miej własne zdanie, bo od własnego zdania rodzi się dyskusja. Nie przestawaj patrzeć do przodu, a tył jedynie wspominaj i czerp z niego doświadczenie. Patrz mi prosto w oczy, nie uciekaj wzrokiem, nie kłam, nie zdradzaj. Ideałów. Przyjaciół. Swojego imienia.  
Siebie.  
Jesteś dorosły. Jesteś dorosła. Właśnie w tej chwili zostawiasz coś na strychu życia, jednocześnie wkraczając na nowe poziomy. To nie zaczęło się od zwykłego pstryknięcia palcami, od kartki z kalendarza, którą zerwałeś zaledwie dziś rano, między myciem zębów a ubieraniem się. To zachodzi w tobie nieustannie. Przypatrz się - widzisz swoje ręce? Widzisz tę malutką ranę na prawej dłoni? A tamtą plamkę tuszu też widzisz? Wyprostuj palce, dotknij paznokci i poczuj, że nieustannie się zmieniasz. Czas, żebyś zrozumiał, że przez te kilkanaście lat nastąpiły zmiany, których owocem jesteś ty sam. Morały o prawnej odpowiedzialności za twoje czyny zostaw na kolejną godzinę wychowawczą.  
Tylko dziś, tyko przez jeden krótki moment odpowiedz sobie, kim jesteś i zapamiętaj to do końca swego życia._

***  
 _Alfred zawsze wiedział, kim jest i kim będzie. Choć często krzyczał "jestem bohaterem!" i uśmiechał się szeroko jak gdyby był odurzony gazem rozśmieszającym, to przecież przez to właśnie był sobą. Dziwnym, czasami nie do końca rozgarniętym państwem, lubiącym hamburgery i hollywoodzkie horrory. Rzadko poważnym i do niemożliwości otwartym człowiekiem.  
I naprawdę nigdy nie chciał być inny._


End file.
